


bewitched eyes towards me

by dadbyul



Category: BVNDIT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Comedy, F/F, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadbyul/pseuds/dadbyul
Summary: After a strange night walking dogs, Jungwoo meets someone new at Starbucks.





	bewitched eyes towards me

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, i guess im the first person to write a bvndit fic?? well, to anybody who's a fan of the group (i've just become one), welcome and i hope you like it!

“H-hey, slow down! S-stop!”

Jungwoo helplessly dug her heels into the grass, trying to stop the golden retriever she was walking from dragging her into the mud. Her neighbor wasn’t paying her enough to take care of this rascal of a dog. Did people not train their dogs anymore? Tucker was cute, sure, but he had the strength of 10 horses and seemed to want to go into the places where his fur (and Jungwoo’s new outfit) would get filthy.

It had rained in the morning; it was currently evening. The moon was rising slowly into the sky, lighting the path ahead of Jungwoo. Tucker stopped suddenly, nearly giving the girl whiplash. His tail wagged slowly, and he sniffed the air in front of him, looking both ways.

“Hmm? What is it, boy?” Jungwoo asked, trying to look a few feet in front of her, but the darkness was preventing her from it.

Tucker barked loudly, echoing out in the night, and then he took off running ahead, jerking the leash so hard that it flew out of Jungwoo’s hand.

“TUCKER! Wait!” she shouted, running as fast as she could in the strappy sandals she wore.

With the moon having risen a little more, Jungwoo knew she was in the woods. She tried to listen over the crickets and frog calls to hear Tucker’s pawprints in the grass, just barely seeing his fluffy form trot away from her.

“Tucker, come! Right now!” Jungwoo yelled.

As if by a miracle, she saw him run back to her. Jungwoo smiled and opened her arms, but she noticed something odd about him. His tail was tucked between his legs and he was shivering like he had been doused in ice water.

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

The dog turned away from Jungwoo and snarled at something, his teeth bared.

Jungwoo lifted her head, and her eyes widened in horror.

There was something in the bushes. It had to be somewhere around seven or eight feet tall, and it was covered in fur. In the darkness, she couldn’t tell the color. It had a long bushy tail that waved back and forth. The body was somewhat humanoid, but that of a humanoid who was incredibly muscular and slightly squat. And it had the head of a familiar animal: a wolf, its yellowed eyes glowing. It stopped moving now, staring at Jungwoo and breathing heavily as Tucker barked.

And finally, as the moon shone full overhead, the beast lifted its head up to the sky and let out an unearthly howl.

Jungwoo screamed. She grabbed Tucker’s leash and ran as fast as she could out of the forest, desperately looking for streetlights to lead her to safety. She didn’t look back, out of fear it would be right behind her.

Finally she reached the edge of the woods, her breath hitched and heavy so much so that her mind was swimming.

“Okay…” Jungwoo panted, “Next time...we take a walk in the _daytime._ ”

* * *

 

“A _werewolf_ , Jungwoo, _really?”_ Songhee said incredulously, a smirk on her face.

“Well, what the hell else would it have been?”

“It was probably a coyote,” Seungeun commented, sipping on the frappuccino that Jungwoo had gotten them free from her Starbucks job. “They’re living closer to cities now, you know.”

“Seungeun, we don’t have coyotes in Korea. It was probably a fox.”

“Are foxes eight feet tall?” Jungwoo asked rhetorically.

Songhee placed a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Jungie, I think you’re just tired. You already work shifts here and now you’re dogwalking? Maybe you should just focus on one thing at a time.”

“Hey, Uhm Jungwoo, break’s over!” Jungwoo’s boss called.

“I gotta go. But I know what I saw.”

Songhee shook her head. “That girl…”

Jungwoo stood at the register, taking orders from customers as per usual. Most of them were college students, most of which she’d recognized from classes. Songhee and Seungeun were pretty frequent visitors. They were a grade ahead and a grade below Jungwoo respectively, but the three of them ended up becoming friends because Songhee had taken some lower level classes with Jungwoo, and Seungeun was the girl’s younger sister who’d just started college. They went pretty much everywhere together (mostly so that Songhee could be there to snap the pinkies of any college guy that dared try to make a move on her little sister). Songhee was also there to be Jungwoo’s voice of reason, which, at times, was helpful.

The reason which would have been useful right now, as the most beautiful girl Jungwoo had ever seen before walked in.

She was tall (well, tall compared to Jungwoo, at least), with a slim body and long blonde hair. She had on a black cap and was wearing a windbreaker and baggy jeans. But even under all of that, she was stunning. Her cheekbones were prominent and her eyes were mesmerizing, even from across the room.

“Hey...hey!”

“H-huh?”

Jungwoo came to, realizing there was a customer in front of her.

“Oh, r-right...what was your order again?”

Jungwoo’s co-worker patted her on the back. “Don’t worry Jung, I got it.”

Jungwoo sighed, looking towards her friends sitting at the table, Songhee with her eyebrows raised and Seungeun giggling.

The mystery girl was right behind the customer she had just basically ignored, unzipping her jacket to reveal a crop-top and toned abs.

Jungwoo gulped, her face red.

The girl approached the counter, looking slightly downwards at Jungwoo, Jungwoo now realizing the girl had to be easily almost 6 feet tall.

“H-h-h-hi welcome to Starbucks! What can I g-get you?”

“A strawberries and cream frappuchino...and...hm...a ham and cheese croissant. With extra ham. Can you do that?” her voice was husky and deep, and the way she made eye contact with Jungwoo made the shorter girl shake.

“C-coming right up!” Jungwoo said, her voice cracking. She gave her friends an angry glare as they started laughing under their breath.

The girl looked back. “A little rude, aren’t they?”

“A-ah, no! Those are just my f-friends!”

She shrugged. “Ah, okay.”

“And your name?” Jungwoo asked.

“Simyeong.”

* * *

That wasn’t the last time Simyeong came to the coffee shop. Throughout the month, without fail, Simyeong would come at the same time and order the same thing: a strawberries and cream frappuchino and a ham and cheese croissant. Jungwoo had learned a few things about the girl through small talk: they were the same age, she liked working out, and, most of all she liked dogs.

One day, as Simyeong was giving her order, she stopped mid-sentence, turning back. Someone with a service dog had come in and sat down near the entrance, opening a laptop and working on something. Jungwoo saw the girl’s eyes light up and a wistful smile appear on her face.

“That’s a really cute dog,” Jungwoo commented.

“He’s doing such a good job,” Simyeong commented, scratching behind her neck, “But I won’t bother him. He’s making sure his human is okay.”

“You like dogs?” Jungwoo asked.

“Yes, I do. They’re my friends! I just love playing with them.”

“Oh, I walk dogs. As a side thing. If I could make a living off of that, I would. Do you have a dog?”

“Oh…” The girl’s eyes widened. “Ah, no.”

“Oh, are you allergic or something?”

Simyeong paused, her eyes lost, scratching behind her neck again. “Y-yeah. Oh, what was I doing?”

“Your order?”

“Ah, yeah...strawberry frappuchino and...um...ham.”

“A ham and cheese croissant, right?” the short-haired girl asked.

“No, j-just ham. A bag of it.”

Jungwoo blinked. “Just...ham?”

“Y-yes.”

“O...okay, I’ll get to that…”

Jungwoo turned to make the frappe and whispered to her manager. “How much would it be to just give someone a bag of ham?”

The manager nearly choked on his gum. “Who’s asking for this?”

The girl pointed to Simyeong.

“...just give it to her for free.”

* * *

 

By the time Jungwoo’s shift was over, it was already night. Once she finished taking inventory, she left the shop, her manager locking the doors.

“Okay, see you tomorrow, Jung!”

“Right, sir!”

The short-haired girl walked to her car, clicking her keyfob to unlock it, the car beeping and the headlights blinking. For a moment, she looked up at the sky. It was a full moon, and the clouds were moving in front of it. She admired it for a moment until she heard a loud rustling in the leaves.

A few feet away from the parking lot, she saw a tall shape stumbling around. In the dim light from the streetlights, she recognized it.

Simyeong.

_What the hell was she doing out her alone? She’s gonna get mugged walking around like that…_

Suddenly, she looked up at the sky, the moon visible as the clouds parted. She let out a bitten back groan, her head in her hand. She pulled her cap off of her head and it revealed that she had been hiding something: pointed, furry ears. With more light, Jungwoo could now see a fluffy tail, the same color as her hair, wagging behind her. Her clothes started ripping all over, her body growing bigger and noticeably...furrier. It was only when the transformation was complete that Jungwoo could tell what she was.

Eight feet tall. Long, blonde fur. A muscular, humanoid body. A wolf’s head and tail.

Jungwoo screamed. She couldn’t hold back, because it was even more shocking knowing that she wasn’t just seeing things that night.

The werewolf turned her head towards the scream, eyes wide in confusion, stepping back on her paws at the sound.

The human and the beast stared at each other for a couple moments, and then Simyeong got down on four legs, running off into the night.

* * *

 

“Hey Jungwoo,” Songhee said, “You want some of my frappe? I think you need it more than I do.”

“N-no...I’m fine,” Jungwoo replied, eyebags dark and her eyes bloodshot with fatigue. “I’ll just take my shift early. Get it over with so I can take a nap.”

Seungeun giggled. “If you take a nap maybe you’ll dream about your crush~”

Jungwoo ignored her, taking the order of the next person in line.

The bell on the door rung, and the short-haired girl’s eyes bugged out.

Simyeong was walking towards the register, same black cap and baggy jeans, but her hair was a mess, she had a few cuts on her cheeks, and she had some dirt on her arms. Once the last customer took his coffee, Simyeong placed her hands on the counter.

“Hi…”

“...Hi…” Jungwoo replied.

_Fuck, say something...say something like you didn’t find out that she was a supernatural being last night._

“Th-the usual?”

Simyeong chuckled. “No, actually…”

“Oh, then can I suggest the—”

“I don’t want to order. I’d like to ask...if you want to hang out sometime. Maybe...take a walk in the woods or something?”

Jungwoo blinked. “Are...are you asking me on a _date_?”

Simyeong smiled. “I mean, do you want to?”

“Well. Yes, but—”

“Cool. So can we go after your shift?”

“Um. Yes. Yes, we can,” Jungwoo answered quickly.

(She ignored the woops from the peanut gallery that was Songhee and Seungeun).

“Awesome. And uh…”

Simyeong leaned in close to Jungwoo’s ear. “Can we stay away from the dog park? That golden retriever you were walking has some beef with me and he knows where I live.”


End file.
